Je ne suis pas un héros
by BadComp
Summary: Harry décide d'avouer au monde entier qu'il est amoureux dans un discours. Dès lors, la question court sur toutes les lèvres: de qui? Et si c'était de son pire ennemi?
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà une nouvelle fic qui a germé dans ma tête. Vous avez tous bien sûr reconnu la chanson de Balavoine, pour les fans et/ou les incultes, c'est par là (.com/track/2123184), j'ai trouvé qu'elle décrivait assez bien Harry… donc voilà

Tout (personnages, lieux, mots techniques relevant de la magie, etc…) appartient à Madame Rowling

**Rating :** hum… je ne sais pas encore. Disons T

* * *

_**Je ne suis pas un héros**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Révélations**_(notez l'originalité du titre '-_-)

« Bonjour. Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier pour cet Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe que vous avez choisi de me décerner aujourd'hui. Sachez que c'est un immense honneur, bien sûr, et je ne peux que vous en être reconnaissant.

Cependant, je ne le mérite pas.

Je n'ai pas tué Voldemort de mes propres mains comme vous le pensez tous. Je n'ai fait que me présenter à lui, dans la ferme intention de mourir, pour tout vous avouer. Et il m'a tué. Oui, j'ai reçu un Avada Kedavra ; mais ensuite je me suis réveillé. Et à mon réveil, il était mort.

Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, et je suis aussi perplexe que vous. Toujours est-il que vous m'honorez pour un exploit inexistant.

Je n'ai rien fait, il fallait que je vous le dise, à vous qui vous imaginiez un combat héroïque entre le Lord Noir et moi. Les véritables héros, ce sont tous ceux qui ont combattu ce soir-là à Poudlard, dont certains ne sont pas là aujourd'hui pour vous le raconter. Je n'ai rien d'un héros. Les héros ne se laissent pas mourir, les héros n'avouent pas leur échec, les héros assistent à tous les cours et ont des bonnes notes, les héros ont les cheveux bien coiffés, les héros ont des vêtements à leur taille et les héros… les héros ne tombent pas amoureux. »

Il y a d'abord un silence gêné, puis on entend un faible début d'applaudissement, et enfin la salle explose en un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

« Eh bien, il le mérite bien cet Ordre de Merlin pour avoir eu le courage d'avouer ça au monde entier ! C'était Harry Potter, sur SorcièreFM. Merci à Rita Skeeter pour sa transmission en direct du discours, et maintenant voici les infos… »

D'un geste agacé, Drago Malefoy éteint sa radio et commence à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. L'Ordre de Merlin maintenant ! Et Première Classe ! Ca devient vraiment n'importe quoi, il a à peine dix-huit ans ! Qui sait si dans cinq ans il ne sera pas un délinquant, ou condamné à trente ans de prison pour viol ? Et s'il prenait la grosse tête et qu'il s'affichait aux bras de prostituées de luxe sur des balais de course hors de prix ?

Drago ricane en s'imaginant les gros titres de la Gazette : « Harry Potter en garde à vue : il a volé avec 6g d'alcool dans le sang en sortant d'un club de strip-tease », « Harry Potter pris en flagrant délit de sadomasochisme dans un bar à hôtesses », « Le sauveur est un drogué ».

C'est que, si on flatte trop l'animal, ses chevilles vont exploser. Vivement la rentrée prochaine pour qu'il puisse les lui dégonfler un peu pendant leur deuxième septième année.

Quoi ? Comment ça « vivement » ? Passer une année de plus avec Potter est une véritable _malédiction_ !

Mais cependant il ne peut résister à l'envie de lui lancer ses habituels sarcasmes en pleine cicatrice. Quelle victime ce Potter vraiment ! Un être encore plus pathétique qu'un elfe de maison manchot !

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée le sort de ses réflexions. Il faut que ce soit Blaise, évidemment.

"- Salut Dray-mon-petit-rayon-de-soleil, alors, tu sais de qui Potty est amoureux ?

- Blaise, habiter le manoir d'en face ne te donne pas le droit de me donner des surnoms aussi ridicules. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Potter est amoureux ?

- Mais lui-même le dit ! Il vient de l'avouer à tout le monde sorcier dans son discours pour la remise de l'Ordre de Merlin ! Ne me dis pas que t'as rien entendu !

- Comme si je l'avais écouté tiens ! Potty et ses cérémonies à deux noises ne m'intéressent en rien !" s'exclame Drago plutôt que d'avouer qu'un détail de cette importance avait pu lui échapper.

"-Tsssk, heureusement que je l'ai enregistré ! Tiens écoute… bon on passe le début, il raconte la bataille et ne fait que répéter que c'est un incapable, on le savait déjà merci… le meilleur est à la fin… ah voilà !"

Blaise tripote les boutons d'un petit appareil étrange, sûrement moldu, qui ressemble à une petite boîte noire de forme rectangulaire. Il appuie enfin sur le gros bouton central avec un sourire triomphant, et Drago entend distinctement la voix de Harry Potter émaner de la boîte en disant « les héros ne tombent pas amoureux ».

Pour être sûr que son « rayon de soleil » a bien saisi chaque mot de la phrase, Blaise le repasse plusieurs fois ; trop abasourdi pour réagir, ce n'est qu'au bout de la cinquième que Drago le somme d'arrêter.

Tout se met à tourner dans l'esprit de Drago : Potter est amoureux, oui, mais de qui ? Peu importe, Potter est amoureux _donc_ il est faible, _donc_ Drago peut s'en servir comme souffre douleur une année de plus, _donc_ cette année promet d'être excitante à souhait, _donc_ c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à trouver de qui Potter est amoureux, pour pousser le jeu à son potentiel maximum de divertissement. Donc on revient à cette question existentielle : de qui Potter est-il amoureux ?

Blaise n'en a aucune idée, logiquement, vu que c'est lui-même qui est venu le voir pour lui poser la question. A moins que ce ne soit qu'un piège, et qu'il n'attende en fait que Drago pose la question pour révéler le nom qui lui brûle la langue depuis le début ; et qu'il ne soit venu que pour lui faire croire qu'il ne savait pas alors qu'en fait il savait pour que Drago ait envie de savoir et lui pose la question, pour que Blaise puisse se sentir supérieur au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Ce serait assez Serpentard.

Si Blaise lui repose la question dans les cinq secondes qui suivent, il sait. Sinon, c'est qu'il est lui aussi dans le brouillard.

1

.

.

.

2

.

.

.  
3

.

5

.

.

.

8

.

.

.

13

.

.

.

15

- Alors Drayou, tu sais ?

Manifestement, Blaise ne sait pas.

- Non Blaise, je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit.

- Aucun Serpentard ne doit savoir… il faudrait infiltrer les Gryffondors…

Blaise a l'air absorbé par ses réflexions, et Drago feint l'indifférence devant la question alors qu'en réalité il bouillonne. Son cerveau tourné et retourne la situation, sans pour autant trouver de solution.

Blaise a raison, il faut infiltrer les Gryffondors…

Mais comment ?

Hum… il a bien une petite idée, mais il faut qu'il se dépêche…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry arrive au Terrier un peu crevé, accompagné de la famille Weasley au grand complet, enfin, ce qu'il en reste, et Hermione au bras de Ron. Ils se sont tous mis sur leur trente et un pour assister à la remise de décoration de leur fils et frère de cœur.

Un silence étrange plane dans l'atmosphère malgré les mines réjouies de Molly et les blagues de George. Tous se posent la même question. Et même si c'était plutôt légitime de la part de Molly, Arthur ou George, Ron et Hermione sont un peu vexés de voir que leur meilleur ami leur a caché ce secret puis a décidé de le révéler au monde entier sans les avoir consultés. D'autant plus qu'ils n'ont aucune idée de l'identité de l'heureuse élue.

Il vont devoir parler sérieusement avec Harry en rentrant.

Sauf que Harry le sait, et qu'il est bien décidé à l'éviter. Il est fatigué, il n'a pas envie de se prendre la tête. Surtout pour ce qu'il a à leur annoncer. Si ça commence maintenant, ça risque de prendre toute la nuit. Et il a besoin de sa nuit pour rêver. Pour rêver de lui…

Dès qu'il franchit la porte, il se précipite dans sa chambre après un bref salut et s'étend sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?__ Je me suis ridiculisé ! Je savais que tout ça était une mauvaise idée, j'avais ce sale pressentiment depuis qu'on m'a invité à recevoir cette fichue médaille… mais comment j'ai pu improviser cette fin stupide tellement… poufsouffle ? Je suis un crétin fini… Heureusement qu'Il ne fait pas attention à moi, j'imagine déjà s'il avait écouté ça à la radio…_

Et pendant que Harry se morfond, Ron et Hermione font les cent pas dans la chambre de Ron, se demandant si oui ou non ils doivent forcer la porte de leur putain de meilleur ami pour avoir quelques explications claires.

Forcément ils aimeraient savoir. Mais ils n'oublient pas non plus qu'il ne faut pas brusquer les choses. Ils ont bien attendu sept ans avant de sortir ensemble alors que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques.

Aujourd'hui, ils en rient, mais pendant sept ans leur vie a été un incroyable calvaire, à toujours se demander ce que penserait l'autre si l'un agissait ainsi, s'ils devaient se faire la bise ou se serrer la main, si l'autre avait bien compris qu'on avait fait ça pour lui etc…

Ils ne veulent pas que leur meilleur ami soit dans cet état.

Depuis combien de temps est-il amoureux ? Est-ce qu'au moins ils connaissent cette mystérieuse personne ?

Et d'abord, c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

C'est Hermione qui pose d'abord la question. Ron s'étouffe, puis rit, s'étouffe de rire, et s'arrête soudain.

C'est vrai ça. Quelle est l'orientation sexuelle de Harry ? Son meilleur ami ? Il ne sait pas.

Quel ami indigne…

La porte s'ouvre soudain sur un Harry plus que solennel.

Ca y est, il s'est décidé. Il va tout leur dire (_c'est nul de retarder l'échéance_)

«- Ron, Hermione, je dois vous parler.

- On t'écoute Harry » répond Hermione qui se tient bien droite sur le lit de Ron, qui lui-même est affalé à l'autre bout du lit.

« Ok, mais Ron tu te tais, tu ne m'interromps pas et tu ne fais pas de commentaire avant que j'aie fini, d'accord ? »

Le ton autoritaire de Harry a raison de son meilleur ami, qui hoche la tête d'un air piteux. Comme si Harry avait lu dans ses pensées… mais il se retient bien de grommeler son « Ils ont quoi mes commentaires ? ils sont constructifs au moins… »

« Bien, petit un : je suis homosexuel, petit deux : je suis amoureux de Drago Malefoy. Sur ce, je vous laisse méditer. Bonne nuit ! »

Le temps que l'information intègre le cerveau de Ron, Harry a déjà transplané dans sa chambre. Et le temps que le nom de Malefoy prenne tout son sens dans son esprit, Hermione a déjà eu le temps de se lever et de recommencer à faire les cent pas. Ensuite, le temps qu'une phrase construite franchisse ses lèvres, Molly est déjà montée leur souhaiter bonne nuit; enfin, le fameux commentaire passe le seuil de sa bouche.

« - PUTAIN !

- Oh Ron, surveille ton langage !

- Mais maman ! Harry est amoureux de MALEFOY ! »

En entendant prononcer le nom du fils de celui qui terrorise sa famille depuis des années, un mangemort sans cœur et sans pitié qui a tué et lancé tant de sorts impardonnables, Molly pince les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer.

Harry ne _peut_ pas, c'est… illégal !

Et dans sa chambre, étendu à nouveau dans son lit les yeux grands ouverts, Harry sait qu'il vient de semer la graine de la tragédie au sein de la famille Weasley.

Pourtant il se sent soulagé, avouer son homosexualité et son amour pour son ennemi à Ron et Hermione lui a ôté un poids sur le cœur et la conscience.

Demain, il leur donnerait plus de détails et s'ouvrirait au dialogue. Mais pour l'instant, mieux vaut les laisser digérer l'information.

Demain sera un autre jour…

* * *

Maintenant que vous êtes arrivés au bout, je dois vous avouer que j'ai un peu honte de publier ça _

Vous en pensez quoi vous? [ça veut dire: une review?]

Horreur! en publiant ma fic, j'ai vu qu'il y avait au moins CINQ autres fictions qui portaient le même titre! Et moi qui pensais être unique... T_T


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur** : Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir si longtemps tardé à produire la suite de cette fiction… mais si ça peut vous rassurer, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose. Déjà pendant les vacances c'était impossible car pas d'ordinateur en vue, et maintenant que c'est la rentrée… je vous rappelle que je suis en prépa et deuxième année qui plus est. Ca veut dire que j'ai déjà 5 DST de prévus pour les deux prochains mois. Je ferai du mieux que je peux pour mettre la suite en ligne le plus rapidement possible mais… je ne peux malheureusement rien vous promettre. Et oui, BadComp n'est paaaaas Superman :)

_Demain, il leur donnerait plus de détails et s'ouvrirait au dialogue. Mais pour l'instant, mieux vaut les laisser digérer l'information._

_Demain sera un autre jour…_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Lâchez les L**__**ions**_

Drago se réveille.

Enfin non, Drago se lève après avoir passé une nuit blanche à réfléchir. Il _faut_ qu'il se débrouille pour trouver de qui Potter peut bien être amoureux. Et pour cela il _faut_ qu'il se débrouille pour infiltrer les Gryffondors. Et pour cela… il _faut_ trouver une solution.

Que faire ?

Blaise lui a bien proposé un plan foireux à la Zabini, mais le cerveau supérieur de Drago l'a immédiatement convaincu qu'envoyer des Serpentards faire ami-ami avec des Gryffondors était un plan foireux à la Zabini.

D'autre part il n'a pas d'ami qui soit dans une autre maison que Serpentard. Et il est bien sûr hors de question de changer de maison en cours de scolarité pour intégrer Gryffondor.

S'il avait un petit frère prêt à entrer à Poudlard, il pourrait le persuader de gré ou de force d'aller chez les Rouges…

Mais bien sûr !

LE FRERE NOTT !

_Je suis un génie, je sais_

Drago se perd un instant dans un monde consacré à lui faire des compliments tout en se dirigeant vers la monumentale cheminée de sa chambre. Il trépigne en prenant une grosse poignée de poudre de cheminette, en attendant que Nott vienne mettre sa p*tain de tronche dans la cheminée, et en lui expliquant qu'il a une mission de la plus haute importance à lui confier.

**[…]**

- Mais Malefoy, t'es complètement taré tu sais ? Tu veux que mon frère aille dans la maison ennemie rien que pour tes beaux yeux ? Je sais que t'as envie de savoir de qui Potty est amoureux mais n'implique pas Arthur dedans ok ?

- Alors c'est non ?

- Alors c'est va-te-faire-voir-sale-connard !

La tête de Nott disparaît soudain tandis de Drago médite sur les dernières paroles de son ami. Personne ne parle ainsi à un Malefoy.

Que Theo l'aide ou pas, il implantera son frère dans la maison Gryffondor.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry se réveille tard en ce jour du 30 août. Il faut dire qu'il s'est couché relativement tard, et qu'il a fait des rêves des plus agréables. Mais ce n'est pas le chaleureux salut de Molly Weasley qui l'accueille. C'est plutôt une Molly Weasley au regard tantôt assassin, tantôt implorant.

C'est alors que tout lui revient en mémoire. Sa remise d'ordre de Merlin, sa déclaration publique, puis son aveu à ses deux meilleurs amis. Il n'a pas de mal à deviner que Ron s'est empressé de raconter la nouvelle à tout le Terrier.

L'expression de Molly est oppressante et il se sent un peu coupable. Bien qu'il sache qu'il n'y avait absolument pas lieu de culpabiliser, Harry ne peut, en cet instant, s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur en regardant le visage habituellement si jovial de Molly transformé en un rictus larmoyant.

A peine a-t-il le temps de passer la porte de la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner des champions de quidditch qu'une masse de cheveux se précipite sur lui à une vitesse phénoménale suivie d'une grande perche rousse qui, pour une fois, n'est pas en train de manger. Avant de pouvoir se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui arrive, Harry s'est déjà fait entraîner dans le coin le plus reculé du jardin des Weasley.

Ron affiche une expression peu rassurante tandis qu'Hermione les regarde tous les deux d'un air anxieux.

- Tu ne nous as pas donné beaucoup d'explications hier… - commence Ron

- Ecoute Ron, je suis désolé, hier j'étais pas vraiment dans l'humeur, j'étais crevé.

- Je te pardonne pour hier si tu nous dis tout aujourd'hui !

- Euh… joker ?

- _Pas_ de joker Harry!

- Harry, pour toi c'est quitte ou double ! intervient doucement Hermione.

Elle a raison, comme d'habitude.

- Bon d'accord… mais je veux un stock de chocogrenouilles !

- Accordé Harry.

Le ton de Ron est grave.

Ca craint du boudin.

- Euh alors, vous savez, en première année, vous savez Malefoy m'avait proposé son amitié dans les escaliers… enfin, il voulait me serrer la main quoi… et…

- Et alors tu es tombé amoureux de lui ! coupe triomphalement Ron.

- Euh non, en fait c'est ensuite, en deuxième année, quand j'ai vu Malefoy lire un livre tout seul dans un couloir que…

- Mais attends Harry, je comprends rien, pourquoi tu nous parles de la première année alors ?

- Parce que j'ai alors appris que Malefoy s'intéressait de près ou de loin à moi. Et donc…

- Ah ok. Donc t'en es tombé amoureux parce que tu savais que toi tu lui étais pas indifférent ?

- Ron, laisse Harry finir s'il te plait. Tu poseras tes questions après.

- Mais Mione, je suis sûr que Harry trouve mes questions encourageantes. C'est pas facile de dire ce genre de choses. Hein Harry ?

- Hum… en fait Ron, je préfèrerais que tu t'abstiennes d'interruptions le temps que je raconte. Après je pourrai éventuellement répondre à tes questions. Et donc je disais que…

- Ah d'accord, puisque c'est comme ça, je n'ouvre pus la bouche pendant une semaine !

- RON !

- Je sais, je sais, mes interruptions vous importunent !

- Mais non Ron, Harry aimerait juste pouvoir répondre à ta_ première_ question…

- Laisse tomber Hermione, j'ai faim, je vous raconterai ça quand Ron sera calmé.

Et sur ces mots, Harry se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine, en espérant que Molly-au-visage-étrange en est partie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la cuisine silencieuse où Harry, seul, mange ses œufs au bacon, Hermione fait irruption.

- Harry, Ron m'a envoyée s'excuser. Il ne t'interrompra plus. Il a même consenti à ce qu'on lui jette un sort de silence la prochaine fois. Si tu ne te sens pas prêt à recommencer aujourd'hui, prends ton temps. Mais je dois bien t'avouer que moi aussi j'ai envie de savoir… tu sais, c'est important de se dire ce genre de choses entre amis en qui on a confiance…

- Confiance ? Ron a déjà balancé le « secret » à toute la maisonnée ! Mais s'il fait des efforts, je veux bien recommencer. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas exactement quand j'ai commencé à voir en Malefoy un petit-ami potentiel au lieu de l'ennemi public n°1. J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas… Laissez-moi quelques jours pour bien y réfléchir, et quand je serai prêt, je vous ferai signe ok ?

- Merci Harry, et bon appétit. Je vais essayer de faire taire Ron…

Que la vie d'un élu est dure ! Après avoir envoyé Hermione balader sur un prétexte bidon, Harry se dépêche de finir son petit déjeuner pour filer dans sa chambre faire ses valises. La rentrée des classes est pour bientôt. Et à cette pensée, son cœur se serre.

Est-ce qu'il a deviné ? Comment va-t-il réagir en le voyant ? Ou simplement, comment sera-t-il habillé pour monter dans le train ? Est-ce qu'il mettra ce jean un peu large qui lui tombe sur les hanches, ou cet autre pantalon noir serré qui met en valeur le plus magnifique des postérieurs que la terre ait jamais porté ?

Et oui, la vie est bel et bien dure pour l'élu du monde sorcier lorsqu'il s'agit d'aborder la rentrée zen.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mardi 1er septembre, Grande salle de Poudlard

« SERDAIGLE »

Le Choixpeau magique vient d'envoyer Coleen Norton dans la maison des intellos. Le professeur McGonagall appelle à présent le petit Arthur Nott, l'espoir de Drago Malefoy. Si tout se passe comme prévu, il intégrera dans quelques minutes la maison des Rouges, et jouera ainsi le rôle d'espion pour le compte des Serpentards, enfin de Drago Malefoy. C'est tout comme.

Arthur se lève, se dirige vers McGonagall et lui dit quelque chose à voix basse. Toute la salle, intriguée, tend l'oreille en vain. Tout le monde en a, mais personne n'a pensé à prendre avec lui les fameuses oreilles à rallonge des jumeaux Weasley. Ce qui est bien dommage…

Le professeur sourit, attendrie, mais c'est avec un geste d'impuissance qu'elle envoie Arthur Nott prendre place sur le tabouret, sous le Choixpeau.

- Envoyez-moi à Gryffondor, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur le Choixpeau.

Ce chuchotement inaudible pour le reste de l'audience fait tomber le Choixpeau par terre, tellement il est surpris.

- Tu sais que Serpentard est la maison tout indiquée pour toi, dit-il enfin à l'oreille d'Arthur après que Mme McGonagall l'a replacé sur la tête du jeune première année, toute ta famille y est passée, et ton désir de reconnaissance de tes talents semble te diriger dans cette direction. Pourquoi veux-tu aller à Gryffondor, une maison aussi éloignée de tes ambitions que de ton histoire personnelle ?

- Je veux voir Harry Potter et être dans sa maison. Il pourra m'aider à devenir plus fort que mon frère. Et il a l'air plus gentil que les amis de mon frère…

- Tu es bien sûr de ton choix ? je ne pourrai pas te changer de maison si tu t'y sens mal. Et il est vrai que la solution Serpentard me paraît plus adaptée à ta situation…

- Je VEUX aller à Gryffondor !

- Hum… très bien alors… GRYFFONDOR ! Mais je veux, en échange de ma complaisance, que tu viennes me rafistoler une fois par mois. Personne ne s'occupe de moi dans cette école.

- C'est ça oui, je suis un Nott moi ! Mais je peux peut être vous envoyer mon elfe de maison tous les mois… tssssk, j'ai une tête à faire de la couture moi ?

_Eh bien, Gryffondor pour lui c'est pas gagné_, pense le vieux Choixpeau corrompu avant de se poser sur une nouvelle tête à pellicules.

La table des Serpentards a tressailli. Drago a le sourire aux lèvres tandis que Theodore cherche à l'abattre du regard. Comment a-t-il réussi à convaincre son frère d'intégrer la maison la plus abjecte de tout Poudlard ?

Une chose est sûre, il lui fera payer.

A la table des Gryffondors, on regarde également de travers ce nouvel arrivant qui prend fièrement place sur le banc des première années.

Avant de parler avec ses nouveaux camarades, Arthur cherche Harry du regard et lui lance un sourire radieux. Alors Drago Malefoy, qui a tout observé depuis sa place en face de l'Elu arbore, lui, un sourire carnassier.

* * *

_Oui, je sais c'est court. Excusez-moi... mais si vous voulez bien me mettre une petite review pour me remonter le moral, ça me ferait plaisir :)_

_Merci_


	3. Chapter 3

**_NDA: _**Une fois de plus, mes plus plates excuses, j'avoue que la prépa et le temps pour ecrire ne font pas bon ménage... j'espère que ce chapitre vous plairia quand même, il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais en même temps mettons ça sur le compte de la surcharge laborale que je subis tous les jours

veuillez me pardonner mes chers lecteurs, je ne vous oublie pas :)

___**Qui va à la chasse…**_

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Arthur entre la tête haute dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et admire, comme les autres, la décoration rouge et or. C'est une belle salle, chaleureuse, où il fait bon s'asseoir dans le canapé moelleux et à moitié éventré face à la cheminée. Canapé où se vautre immédiatement et sans ménagement un grand roux tandis qu'une petite brune ébouriffée lève les yeux au ciel. Harry Potter vient juste après quémander une parcelle de canapé.

Tous les première année poussent un « wouaaaaah » significatif en voyant sa cicatrice. « C'est Harry Potter trop cool !»

Arthur hausse les sourcils, méprisant, comme tout Nott qui se respecte, la vile populace et se contente de penser ce que les autres disent à voix haute.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait si facile d'entrer à Gryffondor. Il n'aurait surtout jamais pensé que quelqu'un lui en donnerait les moyens. Drago Malefoy était arrivé pile au moment où il se demandait comment justifier son entrée à Gryffondor devant ses parents et son frère. Il était certain qu'il n'avait jamais songé un seul instant à aller à Serpentard, même si c'était la voie toute tracée pour lui. Serpentard était une vieille maison archaïque qui se viderait peu à peu pour cause de trisomie 21 dans la descendance de sang pur. Ou alors elle ne se viderait pas mais se remplirait de sang mêlés. Autant y venir directement. Les Serpentards ont maintenant une sale réputation. En entrant dans la maison des rouges, Arthur œuvre pour sa famille et son propre avenir. Il ne tient pas à se faire traiter de fils de mangemort dès le début. En trahissant sa famille, il s'assure une certaine considération.

Mais déjà tout le monde s'est regroupé autour du héros national, lui posant plein de questions plus ou moins discrètes, sur le combat final… ou pas.

- Harry, que c'est-il passé entre toi et Ginny l'an dernier ?

Dennis a remplacé son frère au poste de pot-de-colle officiel de Harry Potter et directeur du journal de Poudlard depuis la mort de Colin pendant la bataille.

Harry lui sourit gentiment, prend la pose pour la photo (affalé sur le canapé) mais ne répond pas à la question. Après tout, sa vie sentimentale ne regarde pas Dennis, et encore moins le journal de Poudlard.

Arthur reste loin de ses camarades de première année, qui ont déjà oublié qu'il venait d'une famille de serpentards, pour mieux regarder Potter. C'est vrai qu'il est impressionnant. Grand, maigre mais musclé par une pratique assidue du quidditch, ses yeux d'un vert avada kedavra inspirent plus la crainte qu'autre chose, son visage aux joues rosies par la chaleur qui se dégage de la cheminée paraît contraster avec tout le reste. Si fin et délicat…

Weasley finit par se lever, agacé par les première année et profite de son titre de préfet et chef pour les envoyer dans leurs dortoirs

- Bon les demi-portions, si vous rentrez pas immédiatement dans vos dortoirs je vous enlève dix points à chacun compris ?

- Mais on ne peut pas enlever des points individuels Mr Weasley. Intervient timidement une petite brune de première année

- Depuis cette année on peut. Et celui qui a perdu le plus de point en juin est obligé de redoubler !

Les première année ne se font pas prier et décampent sans plus se poser de questions. Hermione fronce les sourcils : « D'où sors-tu ça ? J'ai lu tout les règlements intérieurs de Poudlard depuis 1975 et nulle part il n'est mentionné cette règle. McGonagall nous l'aurait signalée au dîner d'ailleurs. Et puis je doute que sa promotion en tant que nouvelle directrice de Poudlard lui permette de changer les règles si rapidement ; d'autant plus que cette règle n'est pas d'une importance capitale que qu'il est mentionné dans le règlement intérieur qu'il est obligatoire de réunir un conseil des professeurs de Poudlard afin d'instaurer une nouvelle règle, et encore faut-il qu'elle soit presque indispensable à la survie de l'école, par conséquent… »

Ron hausse les épaules et l'interrompt ; il vient de l'inventer, il en avait marre de voir toutes ces têtes le regarder végéter tranquillement. Il se tourne vers son ami.

- Alors Harry, tu vas faire quoi pour…

- Chut ! y'a encore des gens Ron !

Harry se tourne vers Arthur et lui sourit pour lui signifier qu'il n'y a rien à entendre. Les yeux verts semblent avada kedavariser celui qui les croise, et Arthur en tremblerait presque. Peut être que s'il était né dans une autre famille, une famille normale, il aurait pu dire que le vert était la couleur de l'espoir, mais dans une famille comme la sienne, le vert renvoie toujours à l'impardonnable.

Il frémit mais décide de prendre son courage à deux mains. Malefoy lui a promis cinquante chocogrenouilles pour toute information croustillante.

Il _doit_ en obtenir !

- Euh… Harry, je peux te parler s'il te plaît ? commence-t-il timidement

- Oui bien sûr …

- Arthur, Arthur Nott- dit le petit la tête haute

- Oui bien sûr Arthur !

Il l'entraîne au fond de la salle, en vérifiant qu'il n'y a pas d'oreilles indiscrètes et se lance.

« En fait… je voulais savoir si je pouvais avoir un autographe de toi. Hum… parce que en fait… c'est un peu à cause de toi que j'ai choisi Gryffondor. Je… je t'admire beaucoup et donc… s'il te plaît Harry ! Tu es mon héros ! »

Lécher les fesses du héros national vaut bien cinquante chocogrenouilles. D'autant plus que Drago lui a promis une récompense croissante à chaque information. Dans une semaine, il aurait le ventre tellement plein de chocogrenouilles qu'il lui demanderait peut-être des dragées surprise à la place… à méditer.

Harry sourit gentiment et griffonne quelque chose sur le bout de parchemin que lui tend Arthur. Il se baisse soudain à son oreille : « Par contre, si tu pouvais éviter de montrer ça à tout le monde, ils vont me poursuivre dans les couloirs sinon. Normalement je signe pas d'autographe, mais c'est bien parce que tu es le frère de Nott, et que je sais que tu as choisi Gryffondor malgré ton passé familial, c'est un gros sacrifice… Tu… tu veux que je te dise un secret ? (Arthur hoche vigoureusement la tête) mais ne le répète pas d'accord ? Moi aussi le choixpeau m'a proposé Serpentard… »

Arthur n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Harry Potter lui fait des confidences ! Le grand Harry Potter aurait pu aller à Serpentard, la maison maudite !

Harry Potter avait été dans le même cas que lui sept ans auparavant !

Harry rejoint ses amis après un petit sourire entendu et laisse Arthur là, à réfléchir.

Il doit à présent rendre son rapport de « première soirée chez les rouges » à Malefoy…

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Tu vas le payer cher Malefoy ! Je sais pas comment t'as réussi à convaincre mon frère d'entrer dans ton petit jeu, mais tu vas souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes pardon, et même plus longtemps encore…

- Un Malefoy ne s'excuse pas Theo, et tu devrais le savoir. Ton frère a accepté mon marché de son plein gré, et il ne m'a rien demandé en échange.

Bon, un petit mensonge pour sauver sa peau, c'est rien n'est ce pas Drago ?

Ce qu'il lui faut à présent, c'est convaincre Nott que son frère adoooooore Gryffondor. Et que Drago n'a rien à voir dedans.

Justement, une petite tête brune s'avance dans le couloir, à peine impressionnée par l'altercation entre deux des élèves les plus redoutés de Poudlard. Il se plante à côté et les regarde.

Le visage de son frère aîné change alors du tout au tout. Il se baisse, le prend par les épaules, le regarde dans les yeux, franchement inquiet. Les horrible gryffondors ne le traumatisent pas trop ? Sont-ils au moins gentils avec lui ? Lui ont-ils convenablement offert leur amitié ? Ne se sent-il pas trop seul au milieu de tous ces traîtres à leur sang ? Si il se sent mal, il n'a qu'à appeler son grand frère qui ira leur casser la gueule à tous ces fils de **** de rouges.

Nonchalamment adossé au mur, Drago regarde la scène d'un œil amusé, pour ne pas laisser paraître son soulagement. Petit Nott se serait pointé une minute plus tard, Drago n'aurait pas été là pour le raconter.

Enfin, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, puisque Drago est vivant.

Après avoir rassuré son frère, non sans lever maintes et maintes fois les yeux au ciel, Arthur se tourne vers Drago et le dévisage. Drago lance des regards goguenards a Théodore, comme pour lui dire « je ne savais pas que tu étais si mère poule Nott. Ne t'avises pas de me toucher sinon je convoque Crivey pour une interview exclusive si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Nott a compris le message et lui lance des regards haineux.

« Bien, maintenant si tu veux bien, Arthur et moi devons parler… »

Et Drago congédie Nott d'un geste de la main, comme s'il n'était qu'une mouche. Un peu plus et il se mettrait à bourdonner. **(1)**

Mais il ne fait rien, un Malefoy garde sa dignité en toute circonstance…

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'étrangle de surprise et d'indignation. Il inspire, expire, réinspire, réexpire … et prend la parole enfin :

« Alors comme ça Potty signe des autographes à des minables première années ? Alors qu'il a refusé de serrer ma main il y a sept ans ! _Ma main_ ! Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Je l'aurai… je découvrirai qui fait battre son petit cœur faible et stupide, et je l'achèverai ! (ici Malefoy part d'un rire sardonique de grand méchant, avant de se rendre compte qu'Arthur est encore présent) Ah, tu es encore là. Tiens, prends tes chocogrenouilles et va me chercher d'autres informations. »

« Merci, mais je ne veux plus espionner Potter. J'ai bien réfléchi. Je ne peux pas commencer ma scolarité en trahissant l'idole de ma maison. Je suis un Gryffondor maintenant. Et puis, Harry Potter n'est pas méchant, la preuve… »

Drago s'étouffe à nouveau : ce petit parle comme Dumbledore. Peut-être est-il une réincarnation du vieux directeur défunt venu le hanter et le punir pour avoir fait souffrir son élève préféré ?

Un frisson parcourt son échine et il tente de chasser cette idée de son esprit. Ridicule !

Néanmoins, il laisse partir Arthur, à présent Gryffondor à part entière et condamné à ne toucher aucune chocogrenouille de la part d'un Malefoy jusqu'à la fin de sa vie quand même, pour se donner un peu de consistance. « De toute façon, je suis assez riche pour m'en acheter moi-même » avait répondu le jeune Nott en haussant les épaules. Et Malefoy de se dire que c'était bien là la phrase d'un Serpentard. Décidément, rien ne va plus.

Et il doit maintenant trouver un plan B. C'est parti pour une bonne migraine.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une semaine après le début de l'année scolaire, les habitudes des élèves n'ont pas changé. Ron et Harry sont affalés sur le canapé. Autour d'eux, des regards et des chuchotements, mais de plus en plus discrets chaque jour. Les fans se désintéressent vite d'une idole qui ne leur consacre pas de temps. Et Harry leur a bien fait savoir qu'il n'avait nulle intention de jouer la diva sous les projecteurs.

Ron se lève enfin, sous le regard soulagé d'Hermione qui travaille dans un coin de la salle commune.

« Je vais voir si je peux pas enlever des points à quelques Serpentards, je m'ennuie… »

Le regard d'Hermione s'assombrit aussitôt.

« Ron, tu devrais travailler ! On passe nos ASPICs cette année je te rappelle… »

« Mais Mione, on n'a même pas encore de devoirs ! Bon… si on exclut les trente centimètres de parchemin en métamorphose pour la semaine prochaine, et les cinquante centimètres sur les potions contre la toux… mais c'est pour la semaine prochaine ! D'ailleurs c'est une grosse blague ! Comment Rogue veut-il qu'on trouve cinquante centimètres à dire sur la potion la plus inutile qui soit au monde ? Je refuse de jouer à son petit jeu… »

Il prononce le mot de passe est sort, alors qu'Hermione pousse un gros soupir las. Plus à son aise dans le canapé éventré, Harry sourit et se détend. Enfin il peut se laisser aller à ses rêveries…

Dans le couloir, un Serpentard en faction qui passait par le hasard le plus total devant la salle commune des Gryffondors à ce moment précis jubile.

Il a trouvé son plan B.

* * *

**(1)** pour ceux qui connaissent Le cinquième élément, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Voilà :) review pour me motiver avant mes concours? (bon ok, les concours c'est dans 2 mois... mais quand même :p) ou pour me motiver à écrire la suite peut être aussi =}

Merci


End file.
